


Me quema

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, takamido - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quema... Me quema... </p><p> - Takao...</p><p>No me contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me quema

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No poseo Kuroko no Basket

Quema... Me quema...

\- Takao...

No me contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. Incapaz de soportarlo, intento cubrirme los ojos con un brazo, y algo brilla en los suyos, una chispa de calor que se transfiere de su cuerpo al mío antes de que pueda evitarle, arrancándome un nuevo sonido. Lo analiza, lo asume, lo añade a su ya inmenso registro sobre mí. Lo veo, le veo hacerlo, y no puedo hacer nada por impedírselo. Años de practicada coordinación le permiten atrapar mi muñeca antes de que pueda cubrirme la cara. Mi rubor se hace aún más evidente mientras él se mueve, inmovilizándome, dejándome a merced de su voluntad. Su piel toca la mía en tantos puntos que me veo incapaz de contarlos, y me quema... me quema...

\- Takao...

No contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. Espera, por una orden, una voz, una petición, una súplica. Por favor... por favor... quiero decirlo, gritarlo, pero no puedo. Lágrimas de frustración, de placer, y de mil emociones más que no consigo distinguir se abren paso por mis ojos, y sus labios marcan los míos con un fuego que no duele, pero quema. No puedo moverme, no puedo hablar, y mi corazón se acelera. No es miedo lo que bombea a través de mis venas, pero lo que sea que hace, quema... me quema...

\- Takao...

No contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. Esta vez no se detiene, sino que libera mis manos, que inmediatamente se aferran a lo primero que encuentran, a la vida, a la conciencia, al último resquicio de mi mente que lucha por sobrevivir bajo el incesante ataque de la marea desbocada de mis emociones. Me toca, puedo sentir sus manos pasearse por mi cuerpo a placer. Me quita las vendas de los dedos y desliza los extremos de la cinta por mi piel, provocando un cosquilleo que por muy poco, casi me hace gritar. De placer, o de sobreestimulación, o no lo sé. No lo sé. Noto como poco a poco pierdo la poca concentración que me queda, mientras su boca vuelve sobre la mía, su respiración chocando contra mi cara y siento que quema... me quema...

\- Takao...

No contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. Mi voz es apenas ya una patética excusa de expresión humana, más cercana a un jadeo descontrolado que a una frecuencia modulada, y eso le gusta. Puedo verlo en sus ojos azules, afilados, que me observan como a una maravilla, como algo valioso. No lo entiendo, porque no me queda coherencia con la que formular ideas en mi mente, pero de alguna forma, lo entiendo. Y le dejo hacerlo, porque de todas formas tampoco tengo otra opción. Su mirada es dulce. Es gentil. Y quema... me quema...

\- T-takao...!

Esta vez sí contesta, a través de su sonrisa, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. 

\- Shin-chan... mi Shin-chan... córrete para mí.

Quema... Me quema... Todo a mi alrededor se consume y me consume, y antes de que una última oleada de intenso placer me obligue a borrar todo pensamiento de mi conciencia, dejando únicamente a Takao y el fuego que me devora, sólo consigo decir:

\- Takao... te amo... tanto... que quema... me quema...

No contesta, sólo sonríe, esa media sonrisa suya que trae de cabeza a todo el mundo. Incluido a mí.

**Author's Note:**

> Nada, por fin consigo salir de ese bloqueo que he tenido este último mes. 594 palabras en menos de diez minutos, no está del todo mal :3
> 
> Mis pequeñajos, esta vez me ha salido más takamido que midotaka, en realidad me gustan los dos así que no pasa nada~
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme saber qué os pareció con un review!
> 
> Un beso y un abrazo a todos mis queridos lectores, ya saben que para cualquier cosa, un review o un mp!
> 
> ~Lena Lawlipop


End file.
